Experimental Adventures of Chance and Crystal
by gojiratoho25
Summary: AU of Misadventures. It's exactly the same, the son of Godzilla and Megaguirus along with his scientist girlfriend doing various experiments. What type of experiments they're going to do is whatever we come up with. Co-written by chancezilla and starring his OC. Rated MA for explicit lemons in some chapters and for whatever we might come up with for the story. Enjoy!
1. Taking a Trip

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is a second story that I'm writing with chancezilla which is basically an alternate reality of the current story. We're going to go back and forth with both stories, so expect a chapter for this every other week. Also, heads up, there will be some graphic scenes in this is a warning ahead of time. Not for this chapter, but for future chapters.

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The character of Chance along with the idea behind the story belong to chancezilla. I don't own anything related to the Godzilla franchise and they belong to the owners of the franchise.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the waves crash against rocks filled the air around Adorona Island with the morning sun already haven risen over the horizon. This island, which is covered in forests and has a couple rocky shores, is part of a much larger archipelago that lies in the south Pacific. These islands are isolated from the rest of the world and have been considered a restricted zone by the United Nations with only specialized UN personnel allowed to even enter the waters near the archipelago.

These islands were designated as a home for the Earth's kaiju, beings that are similar to humans with features of either extinct creatures or ancient monsters. Despite these islands being named by the public as "Monster Island", all of these islands have their own names to distinguished them from each other.

In a cave system that lies near the middle of the island, a ray of sunlight seeps through a small hole from the outside and partially illuminates a cavern with two beds made of tree trunks cut in half. On one of these beds, both of which are covered with animal furs and a pillow made from the same material, is what appeared like a human male in their late teens, but has midnight green scales covering his skin instead of fur and has a tail that is about five feet in length sprouting from the base of his back.

The scales on his upper arms and thighs are covered with small spikes with his hands being much like that of a human with three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Unlike a human, though, he has the feet of a theropod with three toes along with each digit on his hands and feet tipped with talons. On his back are two rows of lava red spiked spines going down his back and tail with a small curved spikes in the middle of the rows of spines. Two thick pieces of skin that seem like flaps are next to the two rows of spikes that move ever so slightly as he breaths.

As what can best be called "hair", which is viridian in color, that reaches the back of his neck lays still, he feels someone poke him. Then another poke that causes him to open his orange eyes to look at another kaiju that looked like a boy of about seven years old. He looks much like the older kaiju, with a tail about three feet in length coming from the base of his back and has jungle green scales covering his body. Along with these scales are three rows of small spines on his back and going down his tail.

The scales that are on his chest and goes down to his stomach are golden yellow in color with the young kaiju having sea green hair that goes down to his ears with his brown eyes looking at the older kaiju.

The older kaiju pushes himself onto his elbows before looking back at the younger kaiju, with him seeing the hands and feet similar to the older kaiju except with blunt talons.

"Brother?" the younger kaiju asks the older one, "Are you awake?"

The older kaiju turns away from the younger one before letting out a yawn and saying, "Yeah, I am."

The smaller kaiju steps back as the other kaiju rolls off the bed and onto his feet. Standing up, he looks over to the younger kaiju with a smile on said being's face. These two are Chance and Little Godzilla, the offspring of the Kaiju Alpha and his mate. Out of the two, Chance is the older of the two with about a ten year difference between him and Little Godzilla.

"Did you sleep well?" Little Godzilla asks as he gives his older brother an innocent smile.

"Yeah, I did," Chance answers as he places his hands on his back and pushes forward, causing a small pop to be heard.

Turning back to his younger brother, the older dinosaur feels something around his waist and looks down to see his brother hugging him. Chance smiles as his brother takes his arms from around him and steps back before looking up at him.

"Where's mom and dad?" The older dinosaur asks his younger sibling.

"They're down by the beach," the younger kaiju answers, "I think we might be doing something today."

"Okay," Chance simply replies.

Little Godzilla smile slowly drops as if something comes to his head and he asks, "Will you be joining us if we do?"

The older dinosaur smiles as he places his left hand on his brother's head and rubs his hair before saying, "Sure."

"Thanks, big brother!" The younger dinosaur exclaims happily with a laugh. After a couple more seconds, Chance stops rubbing his hair and takes his hand off the younger kaiju.

"You're welcome, little brother," Chance replies as he gives a smile to his brother.

"Let's go see mom and dad!" Little Godzilla exclaims as he gives his brother a big smile.

"Alright," the older dinosaur says before they start walking through the cave system. The two make it to the cave entrance in a few minutes and see the clearing in front of the cave. There are trees beyond this clearing that make up the forest on the island with fewer trees to their right.

After taking a breath, Chance runs towards the part where there are fewer trees with Little Godzilla running after his older sibling. While the younger dinosaur is able to catch up so that there's only about seven feet between them. The two kaiju run past the few trees and rocks as Chance manages to avoid tripping over rocks and some exposed roots.

The same couldn't be said for Little Godzilla, who nearly trips a few times by said objects but is able to keep his balance.

"Chance," the younger kaiju shouts to his brother, "I can't keep up!"

"Don't worry," the older dinosaur shouts back as the grass underneath their feet is slowly replaced with sand. Within about thirty seconds, the two reach the beach and see two kaiju in front of the surf turning their heads to see them.

These two new kaiju appear similar to a human male and female who are in their late thirties to early forties. The male kaiju appears much like the two younger kaiju, with a tail about six feet long and three rows of cardinal jagged spines going down his back and tail with the central row being larger than the other two and the largest spine between his shoulder blades. His skin is forest green in color due to the scales covering his body and has spiked "hair" that reaches the back of his neck that is dark moss green in color.

His hands, similar to the younger kaiju, have three fingers and a thumb on both hands along with the feet of a theropod with three toes with each of his digits on his hands and feet tipped with talons. His golden eyes are looking at the two younger kaiju along with the female kaiju with her red eyes. She, unlike the male kaiju, has purple scales on her body with the scales on her chest and stomach are orange in color. Coming from her shoulder blades are the wings of a dragon with the membrane on the inside of her wings being orange in color while the outside of her wings are purple much like her scales.

She has small curved spikes that are greenish on top going down her back and continuing onto her tail, which is much like the tail of a dragonfly with a small pincer that flanks her stinger. The scales on her arms have small spikes on them that are also on the back of her hands with the rest of her hands are much like that of a normal human. Her legs have the same spiked scales as her arms that stop at her ankles with her feet looking like the feet of a human except with two large toes like a bug with a talon on each digit. Her "hair", which is royal purple in color, reaches her upper back with some of it being blown by the oceanic breeze.

"Mom! Dad!" Little Godzilla exclaims in happiness as he and Chance slow down upon reaching them. While his brother slows down to a stop, the younger dinosaur runs up to the female kaiju who squats down to his level. Upon him reaching her, he wraps his arms around her neck while she wraps her arms around him and picks him up in her arms while giggling.

"How's our Little Godzilla doing?" Megaguirus asks her youngest child, giving him a smile as he returns it.

"I'm doing fine, mom," the young dinosaur replies happily.

"Hi dad," Chance says to the older kaiju, "Hi mom."

The female kaiju nods at him as both of the older kaiju smile. The two older kaiju are their parents Godzilla and Megaguirus, known by many kaiju and humans as the Kaiju Alpha and Kaiju Beta respectively.

"Hey, you two," Godzilla tells his sons, "We were getting worried you won't make it."

Chance rubs the back of his head with his left hand while chuckling a bit out of embarrassment. His father just walks up to him and raises his left arm up before patting him on his right shoulder.

"At least you two made it," the Kaiju Alpha simply replies before taking his hand off his son's shoulder.

Looking at his father along with his mother putting down his younger brother, Chance couldn't help but say with a smile, "I've got the best family ever."

Both his father and brother chuckle at his statement while his mother giggles a bit from it as well. After his chuckle dies down, Godzilla simply replies with, "That's great to hear, Chance."

"Are we doing something today?" Little Godzilla asks, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Yeah, dad," Chance adds, curiosity also evident in his voice.

"Well," Godzilla tells his children with a smile, "We were thinking about spending the day at Sergio Island."

"We're going to have so much fun together," Megaguirus adds excitedly.

Little Godzilla smiles as he exclaims, "I'm going to fly with mom!"

Chance couldn't help but chuckle from his brother's excitement. As they have to travel across the ocean, both he and his younger brother have been getting rides from their mother from time to time. However, his brother has gotten more rides for the past year due to him haven grown more and the two thick flaps of skin on his back are developing more as these flaps are actually wings.

"I get to fly with her the next time, bro," Chance tells his brother, causing him to chuckle.

"Okay," Little Godzilla replies, giving his older brother a smile. Megaguirus kneels down to the young dinosaur's height and the dinosaur quickly circles around to face her back. He makes a small jump onto her back and wraps his arms around her neck. After she's sure her son is holding onto her, the dragonfly stands back up and faces the ocean as her husband and older child look on.

"Hold on tight, Little Godzilla," Megaguirus tells him before running forward a few feet before a flap of her wings sends her into the air. As she ascends more into the air with each flap of her wings, Godzilla looks over at his eldest son.

"Ready for a swim?" the older dinosaur asks his son, getting his attention.

"Yes, dad," the younger dinosaur answers, giving his father a smile.

"Okay," the Kaiju Alpha tells him as they turn to the ocean, "Let's go!"

At that moment, the two run into the ocean and quickly make it to where the water is up to their thighs in a few seconds. Not wasting any time, the two dinosaurs dive into the ocean and both use their tails to propel themselves forward with their spines breaking the surface of the water.

Back in the air, Megaguirus is smiling as the rushing current of air goes over her and her son as she continues flying to the island. While on his mother's back, Little Godzilla looks around at the view of the other islands and the horizon from the height the two are at.

"This is amazing, mom!" the young dinosaur exclaims with a big grin on his face.

Looking over her shoulder, the dragonfly gives her son a smile that he returns before looking back in front of her. The young kaiju looks down from over her shoulder to see two groups of what looks like rocks traveling through the water, with one group of 'rocks' being lava red in color and the other group being cardinal in color.

"Hey, mom," Little Godzilla asks, "Is that dad and Chance down there?"

Looking down at the ocean surface, the Kaiju Beta spots what her son is talking about before answering, "Yeah, I think."

"They look so small," the young kaiju says before his mother starts giggling. Hearing his mother giggling, he joins in with his own giggles as they continue their flight.

Just under the ocean's surface, Chance and his father are swimming towards the island with the younger dinosaur having a smile on his face. As they continue, Godzilla spots something in the distance and realizes what it is very quickly.

"We're almost there," the Kaiju Alpha tells his son as he looks over at him, "Enjoying the swim, Chance?"

"Yeah," Chance replies, being able to speak underwater much like his father thanks to the microscopic holes that their necks have to filter out water.

"That's great," his father replies as he looks forward towards their destination. After a few seconds, a thought that Chance has had for a while pops into his head.

"Hey, dad," the younger kaiju asks his father, "How did you meet mom?"

"Well," Godzilla answers after a few seconds of silence, "We were rivals before you were born. For several years in fact."

"I see," Chance replies as he takes the information in.

"It's a long story on how it happened," the Kaiju Alpha continues, "Stretches back to the Mesozoic Era."

"Alright," his son says, nodding after his father finishes speaking. The Kaiju Alpha, after answering the question, couldn't help but remember the day that the rivalry ended between his family and his mate's family.

-Xx-

 _Sergio Island, twenty-five years ago_

 _Godzilla, who appears to look in his mid twenties, jumps to the side as Megaguirus, who is around the same age, thrusts her stinger at him. Just as they've done all the times they crossed each others path, the two kaiju are fighting due to the hatred they have for each other._

 _As the dragonfly retracts her tail back, the dinosaur spins around and strikes her stomach with his own tail. She is knocked back a couple feet as she rolls onto her feet._

" _Take that, you accursed bug!" Godzilla shouts at her, glaring daggers at her. However, despite hating her, he always found it interesting that this kaiju's able to match him in a fight._

 _As she looks back up at her foe, Megaguirus couldn't help but smile a bit. While she herself hated him and wanted to take his title, she couldn't help but admire him as he wasn't willing to back down from any fight, even if it would kill him._

" _Oh, really?" the dragonfly asks before flapping her wings fast enough to make a piercing noise that causes the dinosaur to cup his ears. Quickly stopping her wings, Megaguirus runs up to him and gives him two punches with one to his stomach and the other to his nose. These punches knocks the wind out of him and causes his nose to bleed._

" _Yeah," Godzilla replies in anger as he swings his left arm at her and slashes her right cheek with his claws, "You don't stand a chance!"_

 _The Kaiju Alpha tries to land another slash with his right hand, but the insect queen jumps back and avoiding the attack. Two more slashes from him are dodged by using her wings to fly backwards about ten feet from him._

" _Oh, come on, Godzilla," Megaguirus says as she smiles sexually at him, wanting to distract him from her next attack. Judging by the growl that he gives her after her comment, she quickly knows that it worked._

" _Don't you even think of sweet talking me!" the dinosaur shouts in anger and annoyance, not wanting his foe to try something like that on him. However, he realizes too late what she's doing when the dragonfly rams into him and sends him flying back about fifteen feet away from her._

 _As she lands onto the ground, the Kaiju Alpha rolls onto his hands and knees before turning to look at her._

" _Damn it!" Godzilla shouts as his spines light up in crimson and small flames start coming from his mouth. Seeing this, Megaguirus charges energy that she's stolen from him during the fight into an energy ball at the end of her tail._

 _Within seconds, the dinosaur opens his mouth and launches a crimson ray of atomic energy from his mouth while Megaguirus launches an orange blast of energy from her tail. Both attacks meet each other and, after a few seconds, cause an explosion upon canceling each other out._

" _Shit!" the Kaiju Alpha shouts, covering his eyes after being blinded by the light from the explosion._

" _Whoops," the insect queen whispers to herself as she is blinded as well thanks to the explosion._

 _Blinking a few times and lowering his arms, Godzilla starts to get his vision back and quickly says to himself, "Now's my chance."_

 _Not delaying for a second, the dinosaur runs towards her as she regains her own vision and sees him charging towards her. Deciding to meet him, Megaguirus flaps her wings and takes flight straight towards her foe. As the two reach each other, the Kaiju Alpha jumps towards the dragonfly and spins around to seemingly do a spinning kick._

 _Acting fast, the insect queen turns her body to dodge the kick from her opponent. However, after she dodges it by only a couple centimeters, she sees a smile on his face and a realization hits her._

 _The kick was a feint._

 _Before she can even react, the dinosaur grabs her wrists and rolls them over in the air before the two hit the ground. Using his advantage, Godzilla quickly pins his foe's arms on the ground and wraps the end of his tail around her stinger. Megaguirus looks up at him in both shock and horror as he gives her a wicked smile._

" _This ends now," the Kaiju Alpha says almost evilly, seemingly taking joy in the fact that he's finally won against her._

" _Godzilla..." the insect queen utters in fear, shaking a bit as she knows that she's about to meet her end._

" _This rivalry will finally..." the dinosaur starts to say only to trail off. Before the eyes of the dragonfly, his smile disappears and the evil glee he had slowly turns to confusion. Looking up, he seemingly looks off in the distance as if he is contemplating something._

 _The insect queen has stopped shaking by this point and just looks at him in confusion before the Kaiju Alpha looks down at her and simply asks her, "Why are we fighting exactly?"_

 _Megaguirus blinks as she quickly thinks about it and quickly becomes as confused as Godzilla. She never was told why her family hated his so much, they just told her about the rivalry and how it had persisted for so long. On the flip side, his family never told him any reason why and seemingly just accepted it at face value._

" _I...I don't know," the dragonfly replies after a minute of silence between them. By this time, both kaiju have lost their hatred for each other and it has been replaced with confusion._

" _So, if you don't know and I don't..." Godzilla says in confusion before looking up for a few seconds. When he looked back at her, Megaguirus saw him just giving her a deadpan look._

" _Fuck it," the Kaiju Alpha simply continues before leaning down and giving her a kiss. The insect queen, unsurprisingly, didn't expect this sort of moment to happen in her life with her eyes widening upon being kissed. However, after a few seconds, she simply closed her eyes and returned the kiss. This kiss lasted for several seconds before the dinosaur pulls away and the dragonfly opens her eyes._

 _As a faint blush appears on her face from what just happened, her eyes widen in surprise upon seeing a blush on his face and swallowing a bit as if he's uncertain. This is something that she's never seen before, let alone even imagine happening._

" _Um..." the Kaiju Alpha asks her in embarrassment, "Are you...seeing anyone?"_

" _...nope," the insect queen answers, completely unsure about this situation. She feels his grip loosen on her wrists and his tail leave her stinger as they just look at each other._

" _Well..." the dinosaur says as he starts forming a question, "Do you...do you want to forget the rivalry and...I don't know, hang out?"_

 _Seeing how uncomfortable he is about this and understanding his reasoning for giving up the rivalry, the dragonfly gives his a small smile as she says, "Sure."_

 _Letting out a sigh of relief, Godzilla lets go of her wrists before pushing himself up and standing up. Looking back at her, he holds out his left hand and Megaguirus, though still unsure, takes it in her right before he pulls her up. Quickly getting to her feet, she lets go of his hand and looks at him as he gives her a small smile._

" _So," Godzilla asks with a bit more confidence, "Are you available tonight?"_

" _Yeppers," Megaguirus quickly replies with a laugh, keeping her small smile as he quickly looks her body over as he returns the smile._

" _You know," the dinosaur says as his confidence returns, "You are a very cute dragonfly."_

 _Said dragonfly giggles upon hearing the comment, being both amused and happy at seeing a different side of him. The Kaiju Alpha walks up to her and wraps his left arm around her waist before cupping left cheek as they simply smile at each other._

" _So, I'll see you tonight?" he asks her, bringing her closer a bit with his arm around her waist._

" _Sure, you big love," the insect queen replies, causing him to chuckle from her response._

" _Great," the dinosaur tells her, "See you then."_

 _At that moment, he leans in towards the dragonfly and kisses her with said dragonfly returning it without hesitation. The two separate from the kiss quickly after a few seconds and Godzilla lets go of Megaguirus._

" _I'm glad we're putting this rivalry aside," the insect queen tells him as they smile at each other._

" _Yep," the Kaiju Alpha replies as he turns around and walks away while waving at her, "See you tonight!"_

 _The dragonfly watches him as he walks away and smirks sexually at him. Perhaps things can get better with this rivalry put behind them._

-Xx-

Snapping back to reality upon feeling some coral scrap against his chest, Godzilla looks ahead of them and sees the shore of the island he and his mate ended their rivalry.

"We're there, Chance," the Kaiju Alpha tells Chance, looking over to his son.

"Yay!" the younger dinosaur exclaims in excitement before they both speed up to the incline of the surf. Upon reaching it, they both get to their feet and start walking through the water to the shore. As they leave the ocean, both of them see Megaguirus on the beach with Little Godzilla still on her back.

"Hey, honey," the Kaiju Alpha says to his mate, walking over to her they both smile at each other.

"Hey, sweetheart," the Kaiju Beta replies before they give each other a kiss. This causes his older son to smile for them and his youngest child to giggle a bit.

"Hold me, dad!" Little Godzilla exclaims in excitement, causing his mother to giggle and some chuckles from his father.

"Alright, Little G'," Godzilla replies before walking behind Megaguirus and wraps his arms around his son's waist. Upon his father getting a good grip on him, the younger dinosaur releases his grip from his mom's neck and is taken off her back.

"Why are we here, dad?" Chance asks as he looks around the rocks and forests behind the beach as his brother wraps his arms around their father's neck.

"This island has the best scenery," the older dinosaur answers as he looks at his eldest child, "And we figured we'd show you two."

"Cool," Chance simply replies as he walks over to his family.

"That sounds amazing!" Little Godzilla exclaims with a smile, causing the other three to smile along with him.

"Well," the Kaiju Alpha tells them as he walks to the rocks, "Let's go see the sights."

"Alright," the Kaiju Beta replies as she follows him, "Come on, Chance."

"Okay," Chance says as he follows after his parents to see the rest of the island.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Well, there you go. The past rivalry was loosely based off the rivalry of Zangoose and Seviper from Pokemon when I was writing it. Hope everyone enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


	2. Testing a Growth Ray

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I've been behind schedule and this chapter got delayed by a week. Sorry about that. So, hopefully I can keep this from happening again. This is once again co-written by chancezilla and, on another subject, I'm putting in a warning for this chapter so that no one gets mad at me for not doing so. So, please follow the warning and don't blame me if you don't like it. You've been warn.

 ** _Warning:_** _This chapter contains graphic scenes of two characters of opposite genders taking part in sexual acts. If you are younger than sixteen and/or are offended by such scenes, please leave the story as this isn't a story for you. However, if you are sixteen and over and/or not offended by such scenes, you may continue reading if you wish._

* * *

On one of the islands of Monster Island called 'Solgell Island', there lies a building that is disguised as part of a small mountain to avoid others from finding it. The reason behind this is to keep what is going on secret and owner of the building doesn't deal with UN personnel.

Said owner is at the moment in one of the rooms with creamy white walls and tiled floors with a few tables that either have various flasks and test tubes that aren't filled or pieces of machinery spread around it. However, one of these tables has been cleaned off with the only things on it being a wooden drink coaster and a few small blue prints on one side of the table.

In the center of the room, the owner is working on a machine with a small dish that has a small pipe that seems like the barrel of a laser on one end of it that's on a wooden table that has been reinforced with pieces of steel on the table's legs. The owner appears as a woman in her late teens with what appears to be black "hair" that reaches her shoulder and her eyes being the color of flames, but she has onyx black scales covering her body with dark red scales on her chest starting from her throat and going down to her crotch. She has a tail sprouting from the base of her back that is about five feet long along with the dark red scales on the underside of her tail and four crystals tipping the end of her tail.

On her shoulders are two crystals that seem to sprout from them and has three rows of spines that look like crystals lining her back and tail with the largest of these spines being between her shoulder blades. Her hands have three fingers and a thumb each and feet similar to a theropod with four toes with the digits on both her hands and feet being tipped with claws. On her face are two white fangs on each side of her mouth along with a forked crystal crest on her forehead.

This kaiju is Crystal, the clone of an alien kaiju that has been allowed by the Kaiju Alpha to stay on the archipelago after arriving on Earth. Despite appearing like Godzilla, she genetically has more in common with the goddess of kaiju, Mothra, after doing an experiment on her DNA during her first year of living on the island.

Looking under the table, she breaths a sigh of relief upon seeing that everything is stable and the generator that is connected to it is ready to power the machine. While she doesn't see the cable connecting it to the machine, she didn't even need to connect it as she already did so with her telekinesis.

"Okay," she says as she get back to the machine and focuses on finishing it, "Just a few tweaks should do it."

As she performs the last 'few tweaks', Chance opens the door that is on the wall behind her and quietly closes it. Seeing that she doesn't see him, the dinosaur stays quiet and walks over to her before she stands up straight and he says, "Yo."

The alien clone jumps a bit and one of her tools drops onto the floor when she released it from her grasp. Turning around, she looks at Chance in surprise and she takes a few quick breaths.

"Chance," Crystal tells him as she places her hand on her chest, "Please don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry," the dinosaur says with an embarrassed chuckle.

Turning back to the machine while trying to calm down, she uses her telekinesis to retrieve the tool before getting her focus back on the machine.

"It's okay," the space kaiju says as she continues her work, "Just remember that I don't sense you when I'm working."

"Alright," the dinosaur replies as his eyes venture down to look at the other kaiju's tail. As it lightly sways as she works, his eyes follow it and he smiles a bit with a faint blush. Chance has always enjoyed walking behind her just to watch her tail move.

"There," the space kaiju says to herself as she closes the panel on the machine, "It should be ready."

Looking back up to her face as she turns around, he keeps his smile and she returns it after a few moments of silence.

"So," Chance says as she stands next to the table, "What are you working on?"

"It's a size changing ray," the alien kaiju says as she taps it gently, "It can both enlarge and shrink an object."

"...I see," the dinosaur simply replies as he looks at it.

"Would you mind having your size changed?" Crystal asks, causing the dinosaur to loose his smile as he thinks about it.

After about twenty seconds of neither saying anything, Chance finally says, "Kind of...ish."

Looking down at the table, Crystal picks up a devise that looks like a remote control from the table before turning back to her friend.

"Would you be more willing to if I join you?" the space dinosaur asks, giving him a gentle smile and pleading eyes. Looking into her eyes, the dinosaur couldn't help but return her gentle smile as they simply look at each other. He was used to being her test subject for her experiments, but it was always nice to be reminded that she still cares about how he feels.

"Sure," Chance answers, her smile growing larger before she wraps her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you so much," Crystal replies in happiness as her friend wraps his arms around her to return the hug, "I promise to make it up to you."

"Alright," the dinosaur simply says as his smile grows a bit. He knew that she always made it up to him, so he was more than willing to believe her.

The two separate from the hug before the space kaiju asks, "So, ready for an experiment?"

"Yep," Chance replies as his smile widens a bit.

"Alright," Crystal says, taking his right hand in her left and leading him past the machine. Leading him ten feet in front of the machine where a piece of silver tape is on the tile floor. Having him stand to the right of her, they both turn to look at the machine and the alien clone starts to mess with the devise in her hands.

"What's that?" the dinosaur quietly asks, curious about the devise she has.

"This is for the machine," the space dinosaur answers without a moment of hesitation, "It's remote controlled so I can shut it off if we need to do so."

"Huh, good idea," Chance says, before looking at the machine and letting out a chuckle.

Crystal looks at him with an eyebrow raised before she asks, "What's so funny?"

"Sometimes you need a kick for your machines to work," the dinosaur answers, which causes her to giggle a bit.

"True," she says with confidence in her voice with a smirk, "But I've worked everything out for it to work perfectly."

Pressing a button on the devise in her hands, the generator starts making a quiet hum and a few lights on the machine light up. However, only after a second passing, the lights on the machine dim and the hum suddenly stops. The smile that Crystal drops upon seeing the machine she's built simply not working and she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Chance, can you give it a kick?" the alien clone asks in frustration, "It won't do anything to you until I press the button."

"Okay," Chance simply answers before he walks over to the machine and going next to the generator. After a brief second as he looks down at the generator, he lifts his left foot a bit and gives the generator a light kick. Upon being kicked, the machinery immediately starts making the small hum and the lights on the main machine lighting up again.

"Thanks, Chance," Crystal tells him with a wide smile on her face.

"You're welcome," the dinosaur replies, turning to look at her.

"Okay," the space dinosaur tells him, "Could you please get back next to me?"

"Alright," Chance answers, doing as she asked and getting back to her side within a few seconds. Upon getting to her side, he turns around to look at the machine.

"Okay," Crystal says, "So let's set it for a set height and..."

Pressing a button on the devise, the hum grows a bit louder and the dish lights up orange before the light focuses in the small pipe in the center. After a second of the machine charging, a beam of orange and red energy strike them and they become surrounded by it in less then a second. The laser beam continues firing as their bodies start to expand as they start to grow in size. This beam continues firing for about ten seconds before it ends with the energy dissipating from around the two kaiju, who have become a foot taller than they originally were.

"Heh," Chance says quietly as he looks around the room that had gotten slightly smaller than him. At the same time, Crystal looks over herself as she sees that her body has remained the same despite their sudden growth.

"Well," the space dinosaur says after a few seconds of silence, "The growth portion of the machine works."

"Agreed," the dinosaur simply says as she looks back at the devise in her hands and starts pressing some buttons.

"I'm setting the machine to shrink us past our normal size," Crystal tells him as she continues setting the machine, "Ready for that?"

"Um, I guess," Chance says with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, I have it set," the alien clone says as she finishes pushing buttons on the devise before looking at him with a smile, "Ready?"

Seeing her smile, the dinosaur takes a deep breath and feels himself calm down before answering, "Yes."

"Alright," Crystal says as they both look back at the machine, "Let's do this."

Pressing the same button she did before, the hum grows a bit louder again and the dish once again lights up orange before the light focuses in the barrel of the machine. After taking a second of charging, the machine this time launches a beam of orange and blue energy that strikes the two kaiju and surrounds them in less then a second. The laser beam continues firing as their bodies, unlike the last blast, starts to shrink as they grow to a smaller size. This beam continues firing for about a minute as the dish slowly angles down at the same time to perfectly hit them. Once it had been firing for a minute, the beam ends with the energy dissipating from around the two kaiju, who have become six inches in size.

"Whoa," Chance says in amazement as he once again looks around the room, which seems to have grown larger in size compared to them. Once again, Crystal looks over herself to see that her body has remained the same despite their sudden shrinkage.

"Okay," she tells her friend, "The shrink portion works like a charm."

The dinosaur simply chuckles, still in awe about what had happened and their surroundings at their current size. Looking at the machine, the space dinosaur presses a few buttons that causes the lights on the machines to dim and the quiet hum of the machine to stop. Seeing this, Chance looks over to his friend as she turns to look at him with a sultry smile.

"Mind if I show you something?" She asks, keeping her smile as he smiles as well.

"Sure," he answers before he finds himself suddenly feeling light. Looking down, the dinosaur sees that he is levitating about an inch off the ground. Realizing what's going on, he looks up at the alien clone to see the crest on her forehead glowing light green in color.

"Just follow me," Crystal tells him, seemingly flying past him a bit as she keeps looking at him.

"Alright," Chance says, doing the same as he lets himself be lifted by her telekinetic abilities. She flies ahead of him a bit and he follows her as the two seemingly fly from the spot on the floor towards the relatively clean table. It seemed like it was a mile away at their size, but it takes only about five seconds to make it to the table. Flying over the edge of said table and landing on it a bit away from the edge, Chance's eyes widen in surprise upon seeing something that he didn't expect to see.

About ten inches, which seemed like ten feet, from them is a brown circular couch that seemed to have been made for someone their size. It takes him a few seconds to get his voice back, and even then the only thing he says is, "Wow."

"Yeah," Crystal says with her crest haven lost the glow around it, "I used a couch as a test before using the machine on us."

"Interesting," the dinosaur says, looking at her with a big smile. She returns the smile before walking towards the couch with Chance following while watching her tail lightly swaying with every step. Upon the space dinosaur reaching the couch, she kneels down and places the devise in her hands on the table's surface.

"Chance," she says as she looks at him over her shoulder, "Could you get on the couch?"

"Sure," Chance simply replies as he gets onto the couch and crawls on it further. After doing so, he rolls himself to be on his back before he finds Crystal over him on her hands and knees. Looking up at her, the dinosaur sees his friend giving him a sultry smile.

"Do you know why I shrank the couch?" the alien clone asks, keeping her smile as her tail sways lightly over his own.

"No...?" Chance answers, causing her sultry smile to turn into a smirk.

"Remember how I said I was going to make it up to you?" Crystal asks, quickly causing him to realize what he was talking about.

"Yeah," the dinosaur says with a smile.

"Well," the space dinosaur replies as she leans in a bit, "This is what I meant."

At that moment, Crystal catches Chance's lips in a kiss with him wrapping his arms around her waist as he returns it without hesitation. As they kiss, she lifts her arms and wraps them around her friend's neck as she opens her mouth and licks his lips. Without a moment of hesitation, the dinosaur opens his mouth and snakes his tongue into her mouth as their tongues wrestle with each other. As both moan as they continue their kiss, Chance lifts his tail and wraps it around the alien clone's tail.

The kiss continues with the wrestling of their tongues moves from her mouth and over into the dinosaur's mouth. The two continue their heated kiss before they separate with a strand of saliva briefly connecting them before it breaks.

The two give each other a loving smile before Crystal asks, "Would you mind if we stay this size for a little longer?"

Chance gives out a small chuckle before answer with, "Sure."

"Thank you, my love," the space dinosaur replies as she gives him a kiss on his left cheek.

"You're welcome," is his only reply to her. At that moment, Crystal looses her smile and blinks upon feeling something poking against her crotch before giving him a smile.

"Excited, are we?" she says in a hush, and dare he say, sexy voice as Chance smiles a bit more.

"You _bet_ I am," the dinosaur says in his own hush voice, causing her to chuckle upon hearing what he says.

"I'm guessing we're going to skip the foreplay?" the alien clone asks, causing his smile to turn more into a smirk.

"If you want to," Chance tells her, causing her to smile more.

"Well, all we've done so far is foreplay," Crystal says as they just look at each other, "I think we both deserve more than that."

"Hehe," is the dinosaur's only reply, still smiling at her.

Pushing herself onto her knees, Crystal looks back down at him as she tells him in a husk voice, "Scoot up a bit and we'll start our love making."

Nodding, Chance quickly scoots up with his upper back resting on the back of the couch with his standing at attention. The space dinosaur gives a small gulp of air as she looks at his member, which is seven inches in length and tapered at the tip with small ridges on the underside of it. At the base of his organ is a knot, just like any member of the Godzilla species. Taking a quick breath, she straddles the dinosaur as she positions her lower lips and lines his cock up with her folds.

"Chance," Crystal says with slight fear as they look at each other, "Please go slow for me."

"Okay," he answers, knowing fully well that this will be the first time they did this. The alien clone slowly lowers herself as she feels him slowly thrust his member into her. Upon hitting something in her, Chance pushes his cock into her more and she screams in pain as her hyrem breaks. Crystal feels a pain that she never experience or, if she did, experienced often as the dinosaur under her pulls out a bit and slowly does another thrust.

"C-Chance," the space dinosaur shakenly says as her eyes start to water, "S-stop. Please."

The dinosaur does as he's told and stays still while Crystal lays down on him as he wraps his arms around her. In her head, she's starting to regret doing this as the pain is something that she can't handle.

As tears start to fall from her eyes, she couldn't help but tell him, "It hurts so much."

"Shh," Chance quietly says, "It's okay."

Taking a deep breath, the alien clone tells him, "I...I just need a minute."

"We can stop this now if you wish," Chance says as he rubs her back, wanting to ease her pain. Crystal breathes a bit more and looks at him with a smile, happy to know that he's willing to stop what their doing for her sake.

"I...I think I'll be fine," the space dinosaur replies, her eyes still watering and contrasting her smile.

Despite seeing the pain in her face, he simply says, "Okay."

After a few seconds, she places her hands on her chest and pushes herself straight up as she still straddling him. Using her legs to pull herself off him until its just the tip of his member in her, Crystal pushes herself down with a soft moan that is a mix of pain and pleasure. As she reaches his knot, she repeats the process but stops with only the tip inside her and looks at Chance.

"Chance..." the alien clone says with pain still evident in her voice, "Just do it slowly."

"Okay," the dinosaur says as he slowly pushes into her as she lowers herself onto him. They keep it slow as they continue this process and soon the pain goes away. After a minute, Crystal lets out a moan of pleasure as she lowers herself down and feels him thrust into her.

"It...it's getting better," the space dinosaur says while letting out a few moans, "Though I won't mind your hands on my hips."

"Hehe," is Chance's only reply before lightly gripping her hips as she asked as she starts to speeds up a bit and he immediately speeds up as well to match her.

"Oh, Chance," the alien clone says upon feeling her partner speed up, "This feels so good!"

"Hehe," he once again replies as they continue and both let out moans from the feeling. The dinosaur starts to message her hips as he continues to thrust his cock into her folds. At the same time, the space dinosaur moves herself up and down his member as she raises her hands to her chest and grasps her breasts. The two continue with Crystal messaging her own breasts and Chance continuing to message her hips as their moans become louder.

As the two speed up more, they're already nearing their release due to it being their first time and their moans grow louder upon speeding up. Both of them are enjoying it so much as a soft slapping sound is able to be heard from their love making.

"Chance, I'm so close..." the alien clone shouts before she lets out a louder moan.

"I'm about to..." the dinosaur tells her as she takes his cock halfway out of herself and yells out as she comes onto his member. Just a few seconds after she climaxes, he yells out as well as he releases his seed into her. The two stay still as they let out more moans as some of his cum leaks out of her folds and mixes with her own juices.

After what felt like a full minute, both start to breath heavily as they remain still and a shiver goes through their spines from knowing what they just did. Looking down at the dinosaur, Crystal smiles at him as she asks, "Did that feel good?"

"Yeah, it did," Chance says, returning her smile with his own. Pushing herself up using her legs, she removes his sex organ and falls onto the couch next to him. He couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh once he sees what she did.

"Chance," the alien clone asks while trying to regulate her breathing, "Could you get up?"

"Alright," the dinosaur says before he sits up and stands up as he gets off the couch. Turning around to look at his friend, or rather, his mate, Chance sees her scooting over to where he was before Crystal rolls onto her back. Giving him a sultry smile, she spreads her legs to show him her folds with his seed leaking a bit and gives him a wink. Just seeing her in that position, he returns the smile with his own as his member starts to harden.

"Mind going another round?" Crystal asks, growing excited at the prospect of doing more with her mate.

"Sure," Chance answers, smirking a bit at the sight and growing excited as well.

"So," the space dinosaur asks in a sexy voice and beckoning him with her right hand, "What are you waiting for?"

Not wasting a second, the dinosaur quickly gets back onto the couch and gets between her legs before thrusting his cock straight into her lower lips. As he's about to grabs her legs, Crystal wraps her arms around her and pulls him down to lay on her. Smiling, Chance quickly grabs her hips before he starts to thrust into her as hard as he can. They both start to moan out as she feels his member being rapidly rammed into her.

As she continues to moan, Crystal tells him, "I love you, Chance."

"Same here, Crystal," he replies as he continues to thrust into her. As they continue to moan out, a soft slapping sound can be heard and the dinosaur starts to massage her sides again. Pulling him closer a bit, the alien clone wraps her tail around her mate's tail while they keep moaning from the pleasure. Despite their moaning, they both look at each other with a big grin on both of their faces.

Despite having just begun their second round, the two feel their second climax coming fast as Chance's thrusting his cock into Crystal's folds as fast as he can. As the dinosaur just starts pounding into her at the speed he's already going at, the space dinosaur captures his lips in another kiss as she slips her tongue into his mouth. Quickly returning the kiss, Chance starts to use his tongue to wrestle with her own as he continues at his current pace.

Both let out muffled moans as they wrestle with their tongues and Crystal explores her mate's mouth during their heated kiss. Once she finished, she uses her tongue to tug a bit on the dinosaur's tongue and he quickly understands before moving their tongue wrestling into her mouth. As he explores her mouth, he decides to take this to his advantage as he starts to pound his knot against the alien clone. Both reaching their limit, Chance performs one last thrust that allows his knot to slip into her folds and both moan into the kiss as they climax. The two keep making moans as they continue their kiss and his cum mixes with her juices inside the space dinosaur.

Their kiss continues for about another ten seconds before Crystal separates from the kiss and looks up at him with a loving smile. Upon seeing the dinosaur giving her the same loving smile, she tells him, "You were great, Chance."

"Thanks, babe," Chance replies, leaning in and giving her a kiss on her right cheek.

"Your knot feels incredible, by the way," she adds, giggling a bit and causing him to chuckle as well. Moving with care, the dinosaur pulls away a bit and tugs on her before he feels her wrap her legs around his waist. Looking over his left shoulder to see her legs, he looks at her with a confused look and gains another giggle from his mate.

"Keep it in," she quietly says, "I want to stay like this for as long as we can."

Gaining his smile again, Chance nods his head and the alien clone keeps looking at him with her smile before letting out a yawn.

"I'm sorry," Crystal tells him, her eyelids growing heavy, "I'm a little too tired to change our size back right now."

"It's okay," the dinosaur says, gently moving his arms to be under her and wraps them around her back. Leaning in and giving her mate a kiss on his right cheek, she lays her head back on the couch and closes her eyes with a smile on her face. Seeing his mate letting sleep overtake her, the dinosaur smiles before laying his head next to her before he lets himself fall to sleep.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** And that's that. I'm sorry this took longer than expected, but I have a feeling that this might be happening more before the end of the year. Hope you all enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


	3. Just Hanging Out

**Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I got this one done quicker than the others and I'm trying to get back on schedule for this and the main story. Just like last time, this one was co-written by chancezilla.

 _Quick Disclaimer:_ The character of Chance along with the idea behind the story belong to chancezilla. I don't own anything related to the Godzilla franchise and they belong to the owners of the franchise.

* * *

The heat of the sun basked down on the archipelago as the rays of the sun laid outside the hidden building on Solgell Island. As the heat of the sun bakes the islands, many kaiju have taken to either the waters or the shades in an attempt to keep themselves cool in the day. In the hidden building that acts as Crystal's home, the owner of the building is in a room that has blue walls with cream colored carpet floors. In this room are shelves with books stored in them along with two tables with one having a computer monitor connected to a keyboard and tower while the other one has nothing on it. In the center of the room is a large, rectangular ottoman that is red in color with Chance and Crystal sitting on one end of it.

On the floor is a box and pieces of a three dimensional puzzle with a majority of the other pieces levitating in the air. Chance watches as his mate's horn continues to glow light green and she uses her telekinesis to build the puzzle, which is taking the shape of a castle.

"Hey, Crystal," the dinosaur asks after having remained silent for the past minute, "What's it like being with your dad?"

"He was fine," the alien clone replies, not loosing her concentration and continuing to work on the puzzle, "But it did get annoying whenever he talked about wanting to kill your father."

Her mate looks at her in slight fear, knowing full well of her...well, his father-in-law having a hatred for his own father. Nodding his head, he simply replies with, "I see."

"However, he did know how to relax and have fun," the space dinosaur continues, "So, not all bad."

Chance looks at her with a smile as she uses her psychic powers to pick up the remaining pieces of the puzzle from the floor. With relative ease, the remaining pieces are put in place as the alien clone finishes the three dimensional image. Once the last piece is put in place on the castle, Crystal says, "Done."

As she uses her telekinesis to levitate the puzzle towards the table with nothing on it, her mate couldn't help but say, "Hey, Crystal."

His mate looks at him as he continues speaking by asking, "Have you considered having a kid with me?"

"Of course," the space dinosaur answers as she returns the smile and the castle now hovers above the table, "I would always be happy to do that with you."

"Alright," Chance replies, leaning back to lay down on the ottoman, "I'm glad you're my girlfriend."

Smiling while the castle is placed onto the table and the horn on her forehead stops glowing, she leans back to lay down on the ottoman with him. Turning her head to look at him, Crystal responds with, "I don't think I could've asked for anyone better."

The dinosaur rolls a bit and maneuvers himself onto his right side before gently placing his hand on her left leg. The alien clone couldn't help but giggle from the touch before she rolls to maneuvers herself to be on her left side. Haven retracted his hand when she was moving, Chance places it around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" She inquires with a giggle.

"Yep," her mate answers, using his tail to rub against her tail in a playful manner. Feeling him doing it, the space dinosaur giggles more and snuggles up closer to the dinosaur.

"You really like my tail, don't you?" Crystal asks once she stops giggling.

"Yeah," Chance answers with a nod.

"Well," the alien clone replies as she rubs his chest with her right hand, "I find your chest scales attractive."

Chuckling a bit, he brushes his lips against her forehead before simply saying, "I see."

Tilting her head up a bit, she leans in and gives him a kiss on his lips. After she pulls away, the space dinosaur asks, "Hey, how's you brother doing?"

"He's doing well," Chance answers, rubbing her back with his left hand.

"That's good," Crystal replies, "Has he started learning about how to perform an atomic ray?"

"We're still teaching him it," the dinosaur tells her, gently wrapping his tail around her own tail.

"Well," she says, "He's making progress, correct?"

"Yep," he answers, continuing to rub her back with his hand.

"Well, that's good," his mate tells him, gaining a kiss on her cheek from him. At that moment, a thought enters her mind that makes her eyes widen.

"Hey, Chance," Crystal asks with concern in her voice, "Have you told you're parents about us...being mates?"

"Oh, um," Chance says nervously, "...kind of...ish."

The alien clone loses her smile and raises an eyebrow in confusion before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well," the dinosaur nervously answers, "I told them about it a small bit."

"How much?" She asks, still confused about what he's saying.

After a second of silence, he gives her a smile before saying, "Not that much, babe."

Looking at him smiling at her, the space dinosaur returns the smile before asking, "I'm guessing you're waiting to tell them fully?"

"Yeah," Chance simply answers, his hand rubbing her upper back now.

"That's probably for the best," Crystal replies, placing her right hand on his chest.

"Agreed," he confirms, knowing that they would need time to fully explain the situation to his parents.

The dinosaur feels his mate gently rubbing his chest before he sees her starting to giggle. Chuckling a bit more out of confusion, they continue looks into each others eyes before the alien clone tells him, "You know, I wouldn't if you move in when you're able to."

Her mate smiles a bit more before leaning in and gently brushes his lips against hers. After leaning back from the peck, he informs her, "I think I will move in when I'm able to."

She leans in and returns the kiss he gave her before asking, "I guess we're going to make arrangements with your parents?"

"I guess so," he answer, having his hand going down her back.

"If that's the case," the space dinosaur replies, "Then let's worry about that later."

"Alright," the dinosaur chuckles, causing her to chuckle a bit as well. A silence hangs over them as they just enjoy each others company. While the alien clone continues to rub his chest, her mate moves his own hand up her back and onto her neck.

"So," Crystal says, she breaks the silence between them, "Anything else new happened lately?"

"Not really," Chance simply answers.

"Same her," she replies, smiling at him as he returns it and begins to run his hand through her hair. The space dinosaur couldn't help but start giggling with the dinosaur chuckling along with her. Once the two finish, another silence hangs over the two as they just enjoy having the other next to them.

A thought crosses her mind about something that they were just talking about, so she decides to ask, "So, would you need to bring anything here?"

"Other than a picture of my family," Chance tells his mate, "I don't need to bring anything here."

Crystal nods her head before she informs him, "I might have to get a new bed for us."

"I can see that," the dinosaur replies, making her look up at him before gently slapping his chest in a playful manner.

"We're not even on my bed!" the alien clone says as she laughs playfully. Her mate joins in with his own playful laughter as his hand leaves her hair and goes down to her back. They continue laughing for about fifteen seconds before their laughter stops and they look at each other with a loving smile. The space dinosaur snuggles as close to the dinosaur as she can with her mate wrapping his around her back.

"Hey, Chance," Crystal asks, "Could we stay like this for a little while?"

"Sure, my love," Chance answers, leaning in and kissing her on her cheek.

"Thank you, Chance," she says, leaning her head in a bit.

"You're welcome, Crystal," her mate replies before their lips connect into a kiss.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** And done. I know this one is shorter than the other two, but the purpose of this chapter was more trying to develop Chance and Crystal along with their relationship. Hope you all enjoyed and be sure to come back for the next chapter.


End file.
